


Roll Up the Partition, Please

by ralsbecket



Series: Twink Tony Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Swallowing, Limousine Sex, M/M, Mild Language, POV Steve Rogers, Rough Kissing, Song: Partition (Beyoncé), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twink Tony Stark, TwinkTonyEvent, himbo steve rogers, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Twink Tony Bingo - N5: Himbo Steve, O1: Tony's Bubble Butt-Steve hadn’t planned on going home with someone tonight, but after getting a taste of Tony, he wasn’t really complaining. Maybe he needed to get into bar fights more often.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Twink Tony Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893358
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020, Stony*





	Roll Up the Partition, Please

**Author's Note:**

> “Drop the bass, man, the bass get lower  
> Radio say, ‘Speed it up,’ I just go slower  
> High like treble, pumping on the mids  
> The man ain’t ever seen a booty like this  
> And why do you think you keep my name rollin’ off the tongue?  
> ‘Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one”  
> \- Beyoncé, _Partition_
> 
> A/N: For the POTS server 'Twink Tony Bingo'. Combined two squares for this fill - Himbo!Steve not being able to keep his hands off Tony, we love to see it
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [ChocolateCapCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie) and [Dae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae) for beta'ing! And shout-out to everyone in the POTS and FF book club servers for the cheers with writing Steve <3
> 
> (You can also find me on [tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket))

Steve hadn’t planned on going home with someone tonight. Then again, he hadn’t planned on punching a guy in the jaw for harassing someone either, but the night was young, and he may have had one too many beers working a buzz in his head.

His hand ached like a motherfucker, but the pain was worth it just to see one Stupid Jerk being dragged off and leaving the Skinny Brunet alone. It turned out Skinny Brunet called himself Tony, and he was grateful enough that he sat down with Steve at the bar and gingerly kept ice wrapped in a dish rag on his knuckles.

With Tony’s chocolate-brown doe eyes and his clean-shaven baby face grinning up at him, Steve was more than mesmerized. They fell into an easy conversation – Steve would dare say they _clicked_ instantly. It didn’t escape his attention, either, that Tony kept running his fingertips along the inside of his wrist.

He didn’t think anything of it when Tony eventually offered, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

That was how Steve found himself climbing into the back of a sleek, black limousine with the brunet’s hands and mouth all over him. Tony’s lips were soft but firm against his own, his teeth biting at Steve’s bottom lip as he twisted his fingers into blond hair. Tony tasted like scotch and tangerines, and he wanted to drown in it if he could.

Steve wrapped a strong arm around Tony’s waist, all but manhandling the brunet onto his lap, a yelp escaping him. He ran his hands over Tony’s body, marveling at the feel of lean muscles under his palms. Both of his large hands continued to smooth down his back, pausing over Tony’s plush backside. The jeans Tony wore were tight enough for his perky bubble butt to fill out. When Steve squeezed Tony’s ass, it earned him a groan that he happily swallowed into his mouth.

Tony straddled his hips, and Steve could easily feel how hard he was under his clothes. Tony shifted, grinded down onto his crotch, and then started to trail wet kisses along the column of his neck. A slick tongue licked a line up to his jaw, and Steve couldn’t help the low moan that left his mouth when Tony started to nip on the sensitive spot behind Steve’s ear, sending chills up his spine.

The sound of his belt buckle and the warmth of Tony’s hands at his zipper pulled Steve out of his lust-drunk haze. He blinked his eyes open, only just noticing that Tony had slid out of his lap and settled between his knees. Heat crept up Steve’s neck as Tony undid his belt and jeans; his eyes flickered to the front of the limo, where the window partition remained wide open. Tony palmed over the bulge in Steve’s pants just as the driver met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

Suddenly, Steve grew a little self-conscious. “Tony…” _Oh, God, my voice sounds so wrecked already_ , “I don’t think we should –”

“What, Steve? I’m hearing way too many words and not enough moaning.” A small smirk tugged at a corner of Tony’s mouth.

Steve blurted out, high in his throat, “Right, yeah, I just – fuck – d’you always get frisky with your driver up front watching?” His eyes were trained on Tony’s mouth, watching as the brunet dragged his tongue across his lip. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought Tony _enjoyed_ the idea of someone watching them together.

Tony’s head leveled with Steve’s as he pushed himself up onto his knees, considering him momentarily. It was another moment before realization dawned on Tony’s features.

“Oh, why didn’t you just say you were uncomfortable with that?” he teased, kneading absentmindedly at Steve’s thighs. There was a twinkle of amusement shining in Tony’s brown eyes as he turned his head to call out over his shoulder, “Hey, Happy?”

“Yeah, boss?”

“Put up a little Beyoncé, won’t you?”

The driver, Happy – _what kind of name was ‘Happy’ anyway? He hasn’t smiled the whole time I’ve seen him_ – merely quirked a brow in question. Steve noticed him roll his eyes from the rearview mirror. “Sure thing, boss.”

There was a pregnant pause between the three of them before the speakers crackled to life, a distinct voice coming on. _Let me hear you say, ‘Hey, Miss Carter.’_ The limousine’s partition started to close slowly, as slow as Steve’s attempt to recognize the heavy bass and synth pulses.

Before he could even form a coherent question, Tony was pushing him back into the leather seats and ravaging his mouth. The kiss was hot and dirty, all tongue and teeth and roaming hands. Steve was more than lightheaded by the time Tony pulled away with a wet smack, moving to trail open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest until –

“Oh, _shit_.” Steve’s breath left his lungs like he was punched in the gut. He wasn’t prepared for Tony’s hand wrapping around his more-than-half-hard cock, let alone the kitten licks that he’d started pressing just around the red tip.

Tony licked the underside of his shaft with the flat of his tongue, and a hot flush crawled up Steve’s neck when their eyes met. Tony wet his lips as he stroked with a loose hand, leaning forward to take as much of Steve into his mouth as he could.

The blond’s eyes shut as he leaned his head back, his mouth falling open in a silent prayer upon feeling the hot, wet velvet of the other man’s mouth. His fingers found purchase in soft, dark hair, tugging roughly when Tony swirled the tip of his tongue around the slit of Steve’s cockhead. Tony groaned around him, hollowing his cheeks. Steve was more than grateful for the loud music because the moan that fell out of his mouth was _something else_. Guttural, wanton, and desperate.

The pleasurable heat knotted in his gut, edging him closer as Tony swallowed around his length. It wasn’t long before Steve was seeing stars, his head spinning as Tony worked him to the back of his throat. He wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore aside from _fuck Tony, holy shit, just like that._ He bucked his hips involuntarily when the brunet pulled off until just the head of Steve’s cock remained in his mouth.

Tony’s lips were sitting just under his glans, his tongue returning to that swirling motion as he suckled and pulled Steve through an intense orgasm. Steve gritted out a curse between his teeth as he shot off embarrassingly fast, his breath catching in his throat and cutting off another moan.

But Tony didn’t let off, swallowing him down and licking the thick spend off of Steve’s cock and around his lips as the blond sat slumped back in the seats. Steve blinked a few times as he tried catching his breath, twitching from oversensitivity when Tony licked one last wet stripe up his shaft. He flicked up the tip, smirking almost triumphantly. Tony’s eyes were dilated, the brown of his irises barely a sliver of color around his wide pupils.

Steve surged forward and grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt, crashing their lips together. His entire body jerked when Tony climbed back onto his lap, rubbing up against his sensitive cock. He licked into Tony’s mouth to chase the taste of scotch and citrus mixed with his own salty musk. The blond ignored the slightly biting pain in his hand in favor of grabbing a handful of Tony’s ass, pulling him closer, breathing in his air.

Steve hadn’t planned on going home with someone tonight, but after getting a taste of Tony, he wasn’t really complaining. Maybe he needed to get into bar fights more often.


End file.
